Because you loved me
by Juli M. Black
Summary: Esme relembra de alguns fatos de antes e depois de sua vida vampirica, enquanto espera pro Carlisle sozinha em casa.Inspirada na música "because you loved me - Celine Dion"
1. Chapter 1

**Because You Loved Me**

**Author: **Juli Hale P. Cullen

**Shipper:**Esme e Carlisle

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertencem

**N/A: **Se quiserem, uma ótima opção é ler está fic escutando "because you loved me – Celine Dion"

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Sentada na poltrona próxima a janela, Esme assistia o crepúsculo em silêncio. Pensando no inicio de sua vida imortal, lembrando de todos os momentos do inicio de sua eternidade. E lembrando, principalmente, de seu eterno amor.

Quando um vampiro é transformado, suas lembranças são praticamente apagadas e ficam embaçadas. Mas, é possível se lembrar de algumas coisas, se você se apegar muito a lembrança, você nunca a esquecerá.

Esme se lembrava de quando viu seu amor pela primeira vez. Quando tinha apenas 16 anos.

_**Flashback**_

Uma linda moça de olhos verdes e cabelos cor de caramelo esperava na sala de uma linda casa.

Sentada no sofá da casa, impossibilitada de levantar ou se mexer, pois havia quebrado a perna. "Maldito sapato de salto!" praguejou a garota.

A porta da sala se abriu e seu pai adentrou a sala, acompanhado de um lindo homem, que devia ser o médico.

O homem de cabelos loiros, olhos cor âmbar e pele extremamente branca, usava uma túnica branca, oque fez a garota ter certeza de que ele era um médico.

- Esme, este é o Dr. Cullen. – o Dr. Cullen olhou para a moça e a cumprimentou com a um gesto e foi para mais perto do sofá.

- Olá, Dr. Cullen – ela o cumprimentou.

- Me chame de Carlisle. – ele se agachou a frente do sofá - Então qual é a perna a qual tenho que concertar?

Esme mexeu de leve a perna esquerda, se dando conta de que era incapaz de falar.

O Doutor tomou sua perna em uma das mãos e avaliou os danos.

- Alguns arranhões, e uma fratura – ele levantou a cabeça e a encarou. – Eu acho que a senhorita terá de ficar de repouso durante alguns dias, pois não poderá andar.

Ela afirmou com um gesto.

Ainda encantada com o Dr. Cullen, ela continuou a observá-lo enfaixar seu tornozelo e cuidava dos arranhões.

- Mas... diga-me, como foi mesmo que a senhorita se machucou? – ele perguntou enquanto continuava seu trabalho.

- Eu cai – disse Esme com alguma dificuldade para respirar. – Cai de uma árvore.

O Carlisle riu ato esse que fez Esme quase ter um infarto.

- Mas oque uma moça como a senhorita fazia encima de uma árvore? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Fugia. – disse Esme recuperando rapidamente a fala. Queria se justificar, explicar o porquê que estava fugindo. – Eu estou cansa de receber ordens, de ter que dizer não a todos os homens que vem a essa casa, parece que ninguém entende, eu não quero me casar!

Carlisle levantou a cabeça outra vez, a encarando. Seu olhar era triste. Esme logo se arrependeu de tudo que disse. Não sabia oque, exatamente, tinha feito Carlisle ficar triste, mas se sentia mal por ter mentido para o Doutor.

Ela queria casar-se, mas com a pessoa certa. Que no caso, era ele.

- Desculpe pela pergunta, mas porque não que se casar? – perguntou Carlisle ainda triste.

- Porque é uma teimosa! – esbravejou o pai de Esme – Essa idéia de ser professora é ridícula! Você vai se casar com o garoto dos Evenson e não tem mais discussão!

Esme virou o rosto na direção contraria de onde estava o pai. Estava com raiva e não queria encara-lo.

- Bem, eu terminei. – Esme olhou para Carlisle com o olhar angustiado. Não queria que ele fosse embora. – Prometa-me de que ira se cuidar senhorita Platt.

- Eu prometo – " Lhe prometo tudo oque me pedir!" completou mentalmente

- Bom, então eu já vou indo – disse enquanto se dirigia a porta. Parou para apertar a mão do senhor Platt.

- Desculpe pela cena que foi submetido a ver Doutor. – disse o senhor Platt.

- Não se preocupe, Senhor. – disse Carlisle enquanto ainda mantinha o aperto de mão. – Passar bem.

_**Flashback off**_

E essa foi a primeira vez em que o viu, e a ultima antes do começo e sua tortura.

Esme havia reencostado a cabeça na poltrona e olhava para o teto. Doía Lembrar dos anos que ela sofreu nas mãos de Charles Evenson.

* * *

**N/B:**Olá!

My dears, essa é a fic que eu sempre quis escrever e nunca tive inspiração ou uma idéia suficientemente boa que me fizesse escrevê-la . Mas acho que agora foi!

Espero que gostem! Ela vai ser bem curtinha mais vai ser minha então eu to feliz!

E ficaria mais feliz ainda se vcs deixassem uma reviewzinha.

Vou ficando por aqui!

Bye!

Bjs.

Juli.


	2. Chapter 2

**Because You Loved Me**

_Desta vez vocês podem ler escutando Um lugar ao Sol – Charlie Brown Jr., que expressa bem às melhoras de Esme e seus desejos. Enjoy it!_

**Chapter 2**

Esme olhou de novo a lua – que estava cheia.

Ainda pensando em seu passado, ela se lembrou de seu Ex-marido, Charles Evenson.

Ela não queria ter que lembrar tudo oque lhe havia acontecido. Todas as vezes que ele a bateu, a violentou e lhe humilhou, foram esquecidas logo que ela se reencontrou com Carlisle.

Claro, nem tudo foi apagado, mas ela não se fazia questão de lembrar. Tudo oque ela queria era que aquilo fosse esquecido. E foi oque ela fez.

Em compensação, Esme se lembrava com perfeição de todos os momentos ao lado de Carlisle.

Desde que ela abriu seus olhos.

_**Flashback on**_

Depois que todo o fogo se cessou Esme abriu mais que depressa seus olhos e o primeiro rosto o qual viu foi o do Dr. Cullen, homem pelo qual ela sempre foi apaixonada.

- Olá Esme. – disse ele, seu tom de voz era totalmente calmo e educado. Fazia anos que ninguém falava com Esme daquela maneira. – Não sei se você se lembra de mim, mas...

- Às vezes e difícil não se lembrar de quem você nunca se esqueceu. – disse Esme em um murmuro baixo, pensando que Carlisle não ouviria.

- É. Essa é realmente uma verdade - disse Carlisle sorrindo para ela.

Esme se assustou por ele ter escutado. Mas, logo ela sorriu também.

_**Flashback off**_

Logo após contar a Esme oque ela se tornara Carlisle havia contado sobre a vida dele.

Esme sorria ao se lembrar de tudo, de como eles haviam conversado aquele dia, de ter se assustado ao saber que não precisaria dormir, e de como havia ficado feliz em saber que Carlisle tinha um filho.

Filho o qual foi completamente gentil e compreensivo, com tudo. O filho o qual ela sempre sonhou. Edward foi o filho, já crescido, que ela havia perdido. Devia ser por isso que ela havia se apegado mais a ele.

_**Flashback on**_

- Você não se sente mal por ter perdido toda sua vida... Quer dizer você não se sente mal por não ter passado por tudo – perguntou Esme curiosa. Carlisle sorriu. Ele fazia muito isso. Mas dessa vez não era o mesmo sorriso esse era diferente. Esme não havia conseguido classificar aquele sorriso.

- Não eu não me arrependo... Na verdade e eu até acho que até agora essa foi uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceu. – disse ele com muita convicção – Eu também não me sinto mal, pois eu não perdi nada de muito interessante.

- Sabe... – começou Esme, que se ainda fosse humana estaria corada – Você nunca pensou em formar uma família?

Carlisle riu. De novo. E respondeu – Sim... mas... Eu tenho uma família eu tenho ao Edward, o qual eu considero um filho e...

Apartir daí Esme já não escutava mais. Se ele tinha um filho concerteza ele tinha uma esposa.

O coração de Esme se apertou e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Esme sentiu inveja e ciúmes de alguém.

- Esme? Está tudo bem? – perguntou Carlisle realmente preocupado.

- Perdão Carlisle, eu não te escutei. – desculpou-se Esme. Seu coração estava sendo remoído com a idéia de que Carlisle estava casado.

"Mas é claro, um homem tão bonito como esse, com um trabalho, mas que maravilhoso. Como você esperava que ele não estivesse casado Esme?"

– Então você tem um filho? E onde ele está? – Esme começou a procurá-lo nos lugares mais visíveis.

- Ele não está aqui. Ele foi embora. – sua voz era triste.

- Ãhm... E onde está sua esposa? – Carlisle a encarou. – Disse algo errado?

- Não. De modo algum, mas, receio que a senhorita não vá a ter companhia feminina. Desculpe-me. – Ele sorriu timidamente. Novamente se pudesse Esme estaria corada.

O coração de Esme se restaurou. Então ele não tinha uma esposa. Mas, logo seus ânimos se foram novamente. Quem poderia assegurá-la de que ele gostava dela?

_**Flashback off**_

Esme sorriu ao se lembrar daquela conversa.

Acabou que, ela se tornou a esposa dele. E Edward havia se tornado seu filho também. Assim como os que chegaram após a ela também se tornaram parte da família.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Babys

Desculpem-me pela demora e me desculpem também pelo este capitulo tão mínimo.

Farei de tudo para que o próximo seja maior!

Amei as reviews. Muito obrigada!

Quem sabe mais algumas me deixem mais inspirada?

Bjs.

Juli.


	3. Chapter 3

**Because You Loved Me**

**Chapter 3**

Esme continuava sentada em frente à janela, com a luz da lua enchendo o lugar e o deixando com um ar mágico.

Esme riu _mágica_, era a palavra que descrevia a vida dela. Como se em um passe de mágica, sua vida deu uma volta incrivelmente grande.

Ela encontrou seu verdadeiro amor, vivia com ele até hoje, e pretendia continuar ao lado dele até o fim dos tempos, tinha uma família incrível, os filhos que ela sempre havia pedido.

Tudo bem que eles não eram seus, no sangue, até porque eles nem sangue tinham mais, mas era como se fossem, como se ela os tivesse posto no mundo, e isso era oque diferencia eles dos outros de sua espécie, eles não se viam como um clã, e sim uma família com laços reais de amor e compaixão.

Ela se lembrava da força que Edward deu a Carlisle e a ela para que eles se casassem, que dessem inicio aquela família.

E assim foi. Ela se lembrava com perfeição do dia de seu casamento e sua Lua de Mel.

_**Flashback on **_

O jardim de sua casa havia sido decorado com perfeição. Simples, mas perfeito.

Jarras com rosas brancas estavam espalhadas pelo quintal. Havia também algumas mesas espalhadas por lá, nada muito grande, havia mesas para somente alguns convidados.

Alguns dos convidados já haviam ido embora e outros ainda permaneciam em seus lugares. E ela admirava tudo do segundo andar de sua casa, onde ficava seu mais novo quarto.

Enquanto se trocava, para poder seguir para sua tão esperada Lua de Mel, Esme se via hesitante, agora sim ela saberia oque seria ser amada de verdade.

Mas, e se assim não fosse. E se não acontecesse. E se tudo oque Charles a dizia fosse verdade. Esme nunca se viu com muita clareza, ela não acreditava que poderia ser boa em algo, também pudera, escutaram tantas vezes que não prestava para nada, que não prestava nem mesmo como mulher.

Sentia-se insegura do que poderia acontecer em seguida. Mas, mesmo assim continuou.

(...)

Esme não sabia onde seria sua Lua de Mel, sabia que onde estava era quente, a paisagem era rica em flora, e que também havia muito mar.

Durante toda viagem, Esme não atrevera abrir a boca. Ainda com todas as suas duvidas, ela se mantinha calada, sem se expressar de modo algum.

Mas, a curiosidade era demasiada para que continua-se sem falar, então finalmente ela perguntou.

- Carlisle? – disse Esme timidamente.

- Sim, meu amor? – a voz de Carlisle era tranqüilizadora e cheia de ternura, o que deu a Esme um pouco mais de confiança para seguir.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntou Esme ainda tímida.

- Bem, nós estamos no sudeste do Brasil. Achei que você iria gostar da paisagem rica e tudo mais. Mas se não quiser me diga e...

- Não. Está... Bom aqui. – disse Esme.

Carlisle riu. Esme não sabia o porquê mais aquele lugar a fazia se sentir melhor.

(...)

O lugar onde eles estavam era praticamente, deserto. Como Carlisle havia dito, a paisagem era rica, e muito exuberante. Era um lugar magnífico, mas o fato era que Esme não fazia idéia do nome do lugar.

Ela gostara muito dali. Era aconchegante. Eles estavam em uma cabana em uma praia.

A praia era pequena. A água estava azul, você conseguia ver cada grã de areia no qual você pisava, e não precisava ser um vampiro para isso. Peixes passeavam a menos de 3 km da areia.

Era uma praia de difícil acesso, mas fácil de se encontrar. Não muito longe dela havia uma ilha, e se você atravessa-se as pedras que estavam à esquerda da praia, você teria outra, com uma extensão de areia muito maior que a anterior, mas eles preferiram continuar na pequena.

O primeiro dia tinha sido perfeito. Assim como a primeira vez deles, juntos. Foi como se todas as incertezas tivessem esvaído. Cada toque, cada beijo, e cada suspiro, fizeram com que tudo oque havia acontecido a Esme no passado, não passassem de um mero pesadelo.

_**Flashback off **_

Aquele dia entrou para a lista dos melhores de sua existência.

Claro que houve mais noites após aquela, e todas tinha um motivo e um lugar especial. Todas as vezes haviam sido mágicas e únicas.

Claro que também havia tido às vezes em que ela havia tido crises de ciúmes. Afinal, seu marido sempre chegava tarde, e quando estava com você sempre era chamado de volta ao trabalho, e para piorar todas as vezes quem o chamava era uma mulher!

E quando você é ciente de que todas as mulheres da cidade têm raiva e inveja de você, por você ter assumido o tão desejado cargo de esposa do Dr. Cullen.

Era uma tarefa difícil, não sentir ciúmes, mas nunca impossível, porque você sabe que seu marido te ama incondicionalmente, e você sente o mesmo por ele.

Esme se encontrava em um estado de felicidade desconhecido até pelas pessoas mais otimistas da face da terra, pois, ela havia encontrado tudo o que todos sonhavam.

Tinha uma família perfeita - com suas discussões e desentendimentos, mas, ainda assim perfeita -, um marido, que além de lindo, a amava, filhos mais que compreensíveis e perfeitamente educados. E uma neta, tão linda e fofa que todos amavam sem pensar duas vezes. Fora que ela morava na casa de seus sonhos, decorada inteiramente por ela.

"_Tudo o que eu sempre quis", _pensou Esme.

**

* * *

**

N/a:

É eu sei. Muito tempo sem postar.

Mas também, eu não recebi quase nada de review. =´(

Pois é galerinha, esse é, provavelmente, meu ultimo post deste ano. Acabou 2009!

Quer dizer, ta acabando! XD

Deixando de enrolação, espero que vocês tenham gostado do cap.

Eu tentei fazer ele maiorzinho pra vocês!

Pena que ta quase acabando.=(

Essa fic só vai ter 7cap no máximo.=/

Mas, não chorem, eu estarei de volta, assim que tiver outra idéia. C=

Merry Cristmans and Happy New Year!

Bye.

Bjs.

Juli.


	4. Chapter 4

**Because You Loved Me**

_Junto a esse capitulo eu aconselho a vocês, escutarem 'Valeu a Pena – O Rappa'_

**Chapter 4**

Ela ainda se encontrava sentada na mesma poltrona de frente para a mesma janela. Continuava a pensar em sua vida – ou existência – em como tudo estava perfeito, por tudo que ela teve que passar para conquistar o seu "final feliz".

Sabia que sua vida não mudaria nem tão cedo. Depois que Edward havia se casado com Bella, muita coisa havia mudado, mas ao todo ela sabia que era necessário.

Agora, 5 anos depois, sua família estava completa.

Tudo o que ela havia sonhado para si mesma havia se concretizado. O processo havia sido lento, mas valeu apena. Ela faria tudo de novo se assim fosse necessário.

Mas não seria ela tinha certeza disso.

Era estranho para um vampiro pensar no tempo, ou então se sentir velho com relação a tudo o que o cercava, mas para Esme, nada mais era estranho.

Esme viu seu reflexo no vidro da janela e ao invés de ver uma mulher linda e jovem, ela viu uma mulher velha, mas ainda assim simpática, orgulhosa de tudo pelo o que havia visto, feito e passado.

Podia ser apenas uma ilusão, pois o reflexo espelhava uma mulher jovem, a qual a aparência nunca mudaria, mas não era desse jeito que Esme se via. E ela não se incomodava em pensar daquele jeito.

Pelo contrario, amava saber que estava ali, velha por dentro, nova por fora, e a orgulhosa de si mesma em qualquer forma.

Assim, nessa reflexão, Esme continuou sentada, sem se preocupar com a hora.

(...)

Se pudesse, já teria adormecido, mas não podia. E não se incomodava, continuou sentada, agora, admirando o belo nascer do sol.

O quão belo era? Ela nunca saberia descrever...

(...)

O sol já havia terminado de nascer, na realidade já se haviam passado horas desde o nascer do sol, mas faltava coragem a Esme, ela não queria deixar de lado seu mundo de reflexões.

- Vovó...? – perguntou uma voz doce e suave como o vento, seu pronunciar havia sido tão baixo quanto um sussurro, mas isso só o dava mais beleza e leveza.

- Sim, minha querida – respondeu Esme a linda garotinha que agora se postava a sua frente.

A garotinha sentou-se em seu colo e, pois se a encarar o que antes avó encarava. Uma linda paisagem através da janela.

-O que a minha queria deseja? – perguntou Esme a sua neta.

- Só ficar com você. – respondeu a menina.

(...)

* * *

N/a: Pessoal, desculpa!

Sério... to super sem tempo...Aviso...

Talvez, com grande probabilidade de acontecer, Because You Loved me acabe no próximo capitulo.

Não chorem, eu sei que vcs amam essa historia, mas é pequenininha mesmo.

Mas uma vez desculpem a demora, e o fato do capitulo ser minúsculo. Curtam enquanto puderem.

Feliz Páscoa!


	5. Chapter 5

**Because You Loved Me**

_Escutem com esse capítulo, "I look to You – Whitney Houston"_

**Chapter 4**

Esme continuava a no canto do escritório, sentada em uma poltrona muito confortável – o que não fazia muita diferença para ela – e admirando toda a grandeza e beleza da natureza.

Dessa vez ela pensava em quantas pessoas tinham o privilégio de se dar conta do que é a vida. Do que é o mundo, a Terra, a natureza. Do que é ter o privilégio de ser humano. Ou melhor, de ser um ser vivo sobrevivente.

Concerteza muito poucos. Admira-me aqueles que têm direito a tudo, desde o sentimento mais simples como a dor, até os mais complicados como o amor e o ódio. Que respiram, andam, falam, escutam e ainda acreditam não ter nada.

O que é isso? Se tiver uma coisa que nos ensina algo importante é o direito a vida. Ninguém precisa ser rico, alfabetizado ou formado em alguma faculdade renomada pra poder saber o que Deus ofereceu aos seus filhos.

Ela poderia não ser mais considerada um ser merecedor de perdão. Mas Esme não acreditava que Deus a tivesse abandonado. Não antes de "deixá-la ir" Ele planejara para ela uma vida, perfeita e calam. Só não houve tempo para ser aproveitado.

Mas agora ela tinha tudo, tudo o que sempre quis e, até o momento, a eternidade pela frente. O que mais ela poderia pedir?

Quer dizer, ela pode até ter deixado de ser um dos seres criados por Deus. Mas o resto do mundo não. Era isso que ela realmente avaliava. É complicado de se entender, poucos conseguem na verdade.

Após ter passado por vários testes de força. Depois de ter vivido tudo o que viveu, ela estava ali. Tranqüila, sem nada de ruim em sua vida. Na verdade se a perguntassem que hora seria preferível para sua morte, ela diria "Essa. No momento em que eu tenho tudo que qualquer um pode querer, mas, também o momento em que eu dou valor a tudo que tenho. Que agradeço por ter tudo o que tenho."

A espera vale apena quando se tem um propósito pelo qual lutar. Não espere sentado, vá atrás do que queres. Toda a dor será transformada em recompensa no final da sua jornada.

Talvez a julgassem tola por esperar, ou por acreditar. É talvez. Se ser tola é ser feliz e agradecida por tudo o que se tem. Sim, eu sou uma. Assim ela pensava.

Uma vez ela lera uma frase assim "Olhe para o sol. Ele lhe indicará o caminho para a felicidade."

Se o Sol nasce e põe-se no horizonte, o que seria então o caminho para essa felicidade. Seria a felicidade o ápice de sua vida ou o seu termino? Ou seria o equilíbrio entre o começo e o final? Se assim for, então ela é feliz.

O equilíbrio mostrava-se mais que uma simples necessidade. Equilíbrio era a chave para a felicidade. Para sua felicidade.

* * *

Esme estava de olhos fechados. Fingindo dormir, mas, na verdade continuando seu raciocínio.

Dias haviam se passado desde que se sentara naquela poltrona. Não sabia-se com exatidão quantos dias.

-Mãe? – chamou Edward em pé no batente da porta.

- Sim? – respondeu Esme com um sorriso no rosto virando seu rosto em direção a porta.

- Ah! O que está fazendo Dona Esme? – perguntou Edward divertido

- Pensando. Só pensando – respondeu Esme calmamente e voltando seu olhar para a janela.

Edward caminhou até onde Esme se encontrava. Parou logo atrás de sua poltrona.

- Por três dias seguidos? – perguntou Edward ainda divertido.

Esme olhou para ele novamente. Três dias?

- Hoje é... – começou Esme

- É. – Edward respondeu a seus pensamentos.

- O minha nossa! Eu me perdi nos dias! Tem tanta coisa pra fazer e... – Esme se levantou rapidamente e começou a ajeitar sua roupa que estava toda amarrotada. Ela estava desesperada, o que faria agora?

- Acalme-se – interrompeu Edward – Alice já cuidou de tudo. Tudo o que a senhora tem que fazer é trocar de roupa.

Esme sorriu e seguiu até seu quarto. Lá Encontrou uma Alice em crise.

- Dona Esme! Onde estava? Eu estava quase... – começou Alice

- Calma!Calma. Temos muito que fazer Alice, tudo que não precisamos é de nervosismo. – disse Esme enquanto abraçava a filha. – Obrigada.

- De nada. – respondeu Alice correspondendo a seu abraço. – Vai se arrumar.

_Apartir daqui os aconselho a escutar a música tema da fic._

_Because You Loved me – Celine Dion._

Tudo estava em perfeita ordem. A casa estava perfeitamente linda. Com uma decoração clássica.

Castiçais com velas, outras velas menores e flores brancas e vermelhas enfeitavam cada canto da casa. Desde a sala até o quintal.

No quintal um pequeno palco ao fundo e uma pista de dança bem iluminada no meio. Mesas se encontravam espalhadas por lá.

Na parte da frente da casa, logo na entrada um aro enfeitava a passagem. Dentro da casa tudo estava a meia luz. Tudo tão maravilhosamente decorado que nem Esme acreditava ser capaz de fazer melhor.

E tudo aquilo só para suas bodas. Mais uma delas.

Só os amigos mais próximos viriam. Todos minuciosamente selecionados.

* * *

A festa estava incrivelmente perfeita. Todos comemoravam felizes com tudo, satisfeitos com tudo o que viam.

- A atenção de todos, por favor. – chamou uma voz elegante. Era Edward e ao seu lado Alice sorridente.

- Hoje, estamos aqui para comemorar mais uma vez o casamento de duas pessoas muito especiais para todos nós. – disse Alice quando todos já prestavam atenção. - Muitos almejam uma vida glamorosa, luxuosa, enfim, uma vida de Rei. Mas, entre esses muitos ainda existem aqueles que não ligam para isso. Que se contentam com o simples ao invés de se preocupar com o luxo. Eu por exemplo, creio que não sou um desses.

Todos riram de sua afirmação.

"Porem, eu tive a sorte de conhecer duas pessoas tão perfeitas e ao mesmo tempo tão simples. Essas duas pessoas eram caridosas, amorosas e acolhedoras. Duas pessoas que almejavam salvar o quanto pudessem do mundo."

"Essas duas pessoas me ensinaram a viver de uma maneira diferente, a aceitar de bom grado tudo o que a vida me oferecia, e a agradecer no final de tudo."

- Pessoas tão boas e gentis que eu pensava não serem reais. Não acreditava que pessoas assim pudessem existir em meio a um mundo exposto a horrores. – completou Edward. – Com o tempo, aprendi a amá-los como um filho ama a seus pais. A prendi a respeitá-los como um fiel respeita sua religião. Aprendi a ser generoso com todos mesmo com aqueles que não merecem.

"Acredito eu que pessoas assim merecem concerteza um dia em especial, um dia que eles possam tomar como deles, pois merecem. Assim, eu e meus irmãos tomamos a liberdade de montar essa festa para homenagear essas duas pessoas, esse casal no dia em que se tornaram um. O dia de seu casamento"

- Eu posso dizer com orgulho que eles são meus pais. Posso contar a historia deles com detalhes e faço questão de dizer que eles são o meu casal preferido. - Disse Alice - Nós, seus filhos, oferecemos a vocês uma música. E seria, para nós, extremamente gratificante que vocês a dançassem para todos aqui presente.

Esme e Carlisle, antes abraçados assistindo a homenagem, agora seguiam para a pista.

Esme conseguiu, pelo canto do olho ver Rosalie subir ao palco.

Então a música começou. Ao som de Celine Dion, because you loved me, cantada por Rosalie ele dançaram acompanhando o ritmo da música.

- Você participou da criação dessa festa? – perguntou Carlisle ao pé de seu ouvido.

- Acredite eu estava mais ocupada. Nem sabia sobre isso. – disse Esme. Carlisle sorriu.

- Eu planejava outra coisa... – disse Carlisle depois de algum tempo.

- Como o que? – perguntou uma Esme curiosa.

- Não posso contar agora. Alice já planejou o que fazer com a minha idéia – disse Carlisle.

- Eu não posso saber o que é? – perguntou Esme ainda curiosa.

- Infelizmente não agora.

* * *

Esme já havia descoberto parte do primeiro plano de Carlisle. Eles iriam para algum lugar. Ter uma nova Lua de mel.

Claro que isso não é um incomodo. O ruim era não saber aonde exatamente isso seria. Não que ela realmente se importasse.

Eles estavam indo de helicóptero para o que parecia ser uma ilha. Não chegaram a pousar na ilha isso ela sabia. Eles haviam descido pela escada de corda. Ela não sabia porque não haviam ido de barco mas, ao estava afim de questionar a decisão.

- Meu amor, bem-vinda a Ilha Esme.

Enfim, de volta ao inicio.

****

The End

* * *

N/a: É o fim. Acabou!

Pois é...Espero que vocês tenham gostado, porque eu particularmente esperava mais de mim.

Enfim, espero por vocês para julgar esse fim. Então... mandem reviews.

A nossa jornada chegou ao fnal e eu realmente espero que tenham gostado da história. Obrigada por lerem.

Beijo, beijo!

Juli Hale P. Cullen


End file.
